One Last Time
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: It was true, Ishida chose to leave, but it was also true that Sado chose to stay. Ishida tells Sado about Ryuuken's ultimatum, they say their goodbyes. IshidaxSado, slash. Spoilers practically up through the most resent episodes. ONESHOT!


**Title: **One Last Time

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **It was true, Ishida chose to leave, but it was also true that Sado chose to stay.

**Feedback: **Yes please, YAY reviews!

**Pairings:** IshidaxSado

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun, nor do I own the song lyrics, those are RJ Helton's.

**Spoilers: **Yes, through like episode 130 or something.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Slash, Don't like don't read.

**Beta: **DevilChild13

**Author's Note: **So, the song lyrics in this fic (If It Breaks My Heart by RJ Helton), I have been wanting to write a fic to for a very long time, but just couldn't find the right couple. Then this morning, I was listening to the song, and this hit me, so I wrote it. It isn't exactly what I'd hoped it would be, but I still like it, so I hope y'all do to. Read, Review,

**Enjoy!**

_Hold me closely  
Baby one last time  
Let me breathe in  
Every passing moment  
Kiss these lips_

_Before you walk away  
Take my hand_

Before you leave me lonely

_'Cause I never wanted_

To hold you back or own you  
I care enough to let this be goodbye

They sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. It wasn't an unusual thing for them to be doing. But this silence was different from the comfortable peace that often surrounded them. This was a silence of waiting.

They sat on the roof of their school, the afternoon sun shining down on them; warm, but not too hot. Their hands were linked as both stared absently into space, each absorbed in his own thoughts.

Chad had known when Uryuu wanted to meet him up here after school that the Quincy had something important to say. Chad also knew that his lover would say it when he was good and ready. So he waited patiently, watching the drawn look of concentration on Uryuu's face out of the corner of his eye. He guessed that Uryuu was taking so long because he wasn't quite sure how to say what he needed to.

He guessed right. Uryuu was having a lot of trouble deciding how to say what was on his mind. So in the end, he simply gave up and decided to be blunt about it. "Chad?"

"Hai?" the larger boy replied to show he was listening.

"I… I've found a way to get my Quincy powers back."

Chad gave him a smile and said, "Good." However, he knew that Uryuu wasn't done yet and waited for the rest.

"Apparently my father can give them back to me somehow," Ishida explained, "And he's willing to… on one condition."

Chad continued waiting.

"I never associate with shinigami again," Uryuu tried to keep the emotion from his voice, but he failed. Chad didn't say anything. The actual words were not what made both of their chests ache so much, but instead the words he hadn't said, the silent half of the statement that neither was willing to voice. The part that was _"Or their friends."_

Neither spoke for a very long time after that. Chad's mind was slowly processing these statements, both said and unsaid, along with everything that they meant. Ishida knew that that was what he was doing, and waited, although not half as patiently as Chad had waited for him. The words, what they meant, hung painfully in the air around them, making Uryuu feel as though he couldn't breathe.

Finally, Chad said quitely, "Is your mind made up?" Only those five, soft, accepting words, no more, no less, his tone emotionless.

Uryuu leaned his head back, resting it on the low wall they were sitting against, his eyes closed. "Yes," his voice was no more than a whisper as he struggled against the tears he'd sworn to himself he wouldn't shed.

Chad just nodded calmly and continued staring up at the sky, though his grip on Ishida's hand tightened slightly.

"You know…" Ishida started. He hated himself for saying the words, because he already knew what Sado's reply would be, and he knew that he was only causing them both unnecessary pain. He hated himself for making his love choose, for making him actually say it. He knew he should just let it be, but his traitorous lips were already forming the words anyway. "That doesn't mean we have to say goodbye."

Sado lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. Ishida dared a glance for just a moment, but turned away again, burned by the look of pain on his love's face.

Ishida had always known that although Chad may have been in love with him, Ichigo was always first in the larger boy's heart. Chad's loyalty would always lay with the shinigami, even if his heart belonged to the Quincy. Uryuu had accepted that fact a long time ago, but now that he came to this, it was the first time that it had really hurt him.

Chad wouldn't look at him when at last he whispered, "I can't."

Ishida nodded and replied, his voice no louder, "I know."

The silence fell once more, and neither looked at each other. However, after a few minutes, Ishida was surprised to find himself pulled to his feet and into a bone-crushing hug. He stiffened a bit in Chad's hold at first, but quickly gave in and held on just as tightly in return.

Chad pulled away just enough to fit his lips to the Quincy in a slow, gentle, accepting kiss. "Just because this is goodbye, doesn't mean I'll stop loving you," he whispered.

Ishida nodded, and as he struggled with his tears, he saw that Chad was struggling too.

"Take care of Ichigo, make sure he doesn't go getting himself killed, he's too much of an idiot to take care of himself," Ishida said, "And Orihime and the others."

Chad nodded and buried his face in Uryuu's shirt, breathing in deeply his love's unique scent, a mixture of vanilla and fabric softener.

Soon though, he pulled back and they just stood there, a few feet apart, but hands still twined, for several minutes, just looking at each other. Then, without another word, Uryuu slowly turned and walked away. Chad refused to let go of his hand until the last possible moment.

Both felt tears in their eyes, but neither allowed them to fall, at least not until Uryuu was long gone.

And I will always love you  
And I will always care  
And I'll always remember  
all the good times we've  
shared  
I'll hang onto the memories  
And let you go in style  
I'll promise not to fall apart  
Baby if it breaks

If it breaks my heart


End file.
